I'll be Rosaline
by Laserfire
Summary: Silena encloses her last feelings for Charlie in a letter for him to find when he come back from his mission. One-shot.


**Diclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, If I were, Rachel would've died instead of Silena and Beckendorf.**

**Silena can't face Charlie if he comes back to camp. So she decides to leave him a letter, pouring out her feelings.**

**LF xoxo.**

**# # # # # # # # # #**

The page was lucky that only a few of my tears hit it even though most of them hit my covers. The small page that I'd written because I couldn't face him face to face. I was a coward. I dropped my pen and decided to read through it just to make sure it was worthy of his feelings.

I bit my lip as it started.

_My Charlie,_

_My feelings when you left this morning are unexplainable in writing. Unworthy of you. I was upset, to say the least and the last words you said to me made my decision. _

_'I love you'._

_Three words every daughter of Aphrodite prays to hear but I'll admit I wasn't ready. But I found myself recipricating all the feelings you had as I sealed my fate with a soft kiss from your lips._

_You may be wondering why this letter has been enclosed in the text of my favourite play. Romeo and Juliet. Ironic, really, that our love should prove likewise variable._

_Well, no. Not exactly. Every girl dreams of being Juliet. Juliet, the beautiful, intelligent, the brave. Willing to give up everything for her love. For her Romeo. _

_I may have dreamed of being Juliet a while ago but as soon as I met you, I felt completely different. Turned upside down. My whole perspective of "Love" were completely wrong. The term "falling in love" is incorrect. I felt more like I was being lifted. Lifted further than Zeus' highest cloud. Feeling as light as a feather. My last kiss was your also your last. Not from other girls but from me. And that was my last kiss from anyone. And the one I most treasured. I will treasure your touch always and each note you sent me, each postcard, each kiss you blew me, each minute we shared, I will remember and they are things that will keep me going through the next few months of my life._

_Romeo and Juliet. Like our love, it was passionate. But no, you would've been less fickle than Romeo, nicer, more caring and you certainly wouldn't have killed any cousin of mine. But you would've fallen in love with the girl of your dreams and unlike the story, you would've lived happily ever after._

_But I wouldn't have been Juliet._

_Juliet was brave, smart, beautiful. I am none of these things. I have lost myself. But one thing I am sure of is my love for you, Charlie. These last few months have been the best. You truly are a gentleman._

_But, no, You'd have been Romeo, but I would not have been Juliet._

_I am more like Rosaline._

_Rosaline. The girl Romeo dotes over, tries anything to win her but as soon as he sets eyes on Juliet, the name Rosaline is forgotten._

_Let us say that Rosaline never swore to remain a virgin. Would she have allowed Romeo to court her? In my opinion, she would've but it wouldn't have mattered. For a few months, they'd been happy but he'd still set eyes on Juliet. He never loved Rosaline. It was merely a crush._

_Half of me wanted you to mean that you loved me but the other half, my less selfish half, hoped you didn't. That I was merely a crush. That I'll be forgotten as soon as you see another beauty._

_I hope you will._

_Do not dwell on me. I, like my mother, am fickle. I am selfish, uncaring, and not nearly worthy of your love._

_Yes, out of all the characters in my favourite plays, I am most like Rosaline._

_The girl, I hope that it's only a crush, you don't love. _

_The girl who will never be loved by the person she craves._

_And it's her own fault._

_I can't tell you why I'm leaving. I have no loyalty to them. They are sick, traitorous, demeaning, belittling, patronising, shall I go on?_

_But I will tell you that they have received the incorrect time to give you more of a chance to defeat them. I know you can._

_I would like to say that I hope this letter hurts me much more than it hurts you._

_You'll find someone else, someone who'll be beautiful, smart, and brave. _

_Someone who'll be your Juliet._

_But as I've said before, it won't be me._

_I must leave now. My plan, is idiotic but necessary. I hope, in time, you can forgive me but I don't expect you to._

_I leave you with the three words you left me with._

"_I love you"_

_I really do. My heart aches with the pain I feel twisting inside me as I finsh this letter. Because as soon as I finish it, it'll be certain._

_I am leaving._

_Perhaps I've been banishéd too. Our love can never be._

_And to prove to myself that this is real, I am placing this inside my copy of Romeo and Juliet, in hope that you will find another love someday, as caring and as loving as you are._

_I'll be Rosaline. Find your Juliet. My best wishes to you both._

_Silena Beauregard,_

_Cabin 10, Camp Half-Blood._

_Xo_

The page fluttered from my grasp as I started weeping again,

But I meant everything I said in the letter to him.

I slipped it into my copy of Romeo and Juliet. The tragic Love Story.

To commemorate our tragic love, one that can't even be resolved by death like theirs could.

**Oh, I love Silena. It's a pity he'll never get her letter.**

**LF xoxo**


End file.
